Gakuen Alice: A Remix
by AngelicType
Summary: It's my very first fanfic so please rate and review. This story is based off Gakuen Alice. Mikan follows Hotaru when she gets transferred to Alice Academy. Mikan forms strong friendships and relies on her friends when strange things happen in the school..
1. Chapter 1: Hotaru is leaving!

CHAPTER 1: Hotaru is leaving!

The turtle carrying the mail ambled towards Mikan. Its feet wobbled and giving up, the mechanical turtle tumbled to the ground. Mikan glanced at it in surprise. Why had Hotaru sent her a mail? It just didn't seem like her. She scratched her head, deciding, then bent down to take the mail. Unrolling the white parchment, it read "I'm going away to another school, Gakuen Alice in Tokyo. "Goodbye" and an untidy scrawl of her signature. Mikan bit her lower lip. _When was Hotaru leaving?_

She sprinted to Hotaru's house which was a mere 5 minutes walk away, but what seemed a long distance now that she was anxious to get there. Panting heavily, she approached the grand terrace house and saw a black limousine parked right outside the gate and Hotaru walking to it, carrying her bagpack while a man in a smart black suit carried her luggage behind her.

"Hotaru! You idiot! How can you move away without telling me earlier!" Mikan shrieked, clearly upset. Then she started bawling...hard.

Without warning, Mikan aimed a flying kick at Hotaru's head. Hotaru caught Mikan's feet with her palm and Mikan crashed unceremoniously onto the ground.

Hotaru stared at Mikan expressionlessly with her clear, sapphire blue eyes."You are so noisy, Mikan. If I told you earlier, you would have sniveled for ages and you even have snot when you cry. It's gross. Anyway, I'll come back to visit so you don't have to act as though I'm going to die." Hotaru smiled wistfully. Mikan bounded into Hotaru's open arms and they hugged tightly for a moment, then, Hotaru prised Mikan's stiff arms from herself, waved and stepped into the limousine.

Mikan watched the limousine drive away until it was completely beyond her sight. Still rigid, she sat in the middle of the road, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>"I didn't want to transfer Hotaru to Gakuen Alice, Mikan." Hotaru's mother, Mdm Imai told Mikan gently. "She has to go to that school. It was only a matter of time that she would be invited there. Because of her technology talents. And I haven't seen my son for a decade since I put him in that school when he was four." This time, Mdm Imai sounded bitter, her voice very coarse, as if she was on the verge of crying.<p>

Sure enough, when Mikan looked up, Mdm Imai's eyes were red and watery, her cheeks flushed. It seemed that Hotaru suggested that she herself should attend Gakuen Alice. But what kind of school was it and why would Hotaru willingly transfer to that school, a school meant for geniuses?

Mikan embraced the now sobbing Mdm Imai. Mikan empathized with her greatly.

Mdm Imai did not want to lose her child again. And Mikan certainly did not want to lose her one and only best friend.

* * *

><p>Without Hotaru, Mikan was very miserable and lonely. Hotaru was her first ever best friend in school. She could not stand her classmates around her who were enjoying themselves with their friends. Now, she daydreamed in class daily, for school was no fun at all when she was alone.<p>

W_hat if I leave and go after Hotaru? What if Hotaru is lonely? _She shook her head. No, she shouldn't think such thoughts. _But Hotaru doesn't know how to socialise with others. She could also be in misery like I am_.

Mikan gnashed her teeth, in a dilemma. Should she meet Hotaru or stay here and wait for Hotaru to visit at the end of her school term? She made her decision and smiled gleefully.

At midnight, she packed a bundle of her favourite items like her beloved teddy bear, a few sets of clothing and her toiletries. Stealthily, she creeped into her Grandfather's room and took away his life-savings leaving behind only a letter in the savings' place.

He'll check and find the letter. After all, he counted his accumulating wealth everyday. With a last look at Oji-san's peaceful sleeping face, Mikan escaped into the night.

Mikan had ran to the train station. Trudging to the train station counter, she used Grandpa's money to buy a train ticket to Tokyo. Then she waited anxiously for the train. It was then that Mikan noticed that it was so very dark and she was completely alone. She closed her eyes for a good twenty minutes until she heard the train arrive. The train screeched to a flawless halt with one of the train doors right in front of her.

_This is it._ She was leaving her home to look for Hotaru. _There is no turning back now._ Thinking this, she hoisted herself up into the train and the train was off in a churn of smoke.

Choosing a well-lit seat, she glanced nervously around the close-to-empty cabins around her, not daring to close her eyes. She huddled into a corner of the seat. Mikan felt so very afraid as she realised that this was the first time that she had sat in the train by herself. Looking at the peaceful blue-black sky, it was impossible that so many things had happened. But they did. Resting her head on her folded arms on the window pane sil, Mikan fell asleep unknowingly, mentally and physically exhausted as she was.

* * *

><p>Mikan awoke in darkness. She tried to move her head to look around. But she couldn't as she felt a tug at her neck and her skin felt hot and raw. She then tried moving her limbs which had just awoken. They were too stiff and she felt the same stinging sensation. Mikan realized that she had been bounded, so tight that she couldn't move an inch.<p>

_Why had somebody kidnapped her?_


	2. Chapter 2: Her benefactor?

CHAPTER 2: Her Benefactor?

The place smelled of urine and rotting food. She had to minimise her breathing so that she wouldn't puke in disgust. Also, the dark surroundings were scary. It made her think of how her parents had died in a car crash. She gasped when the vivid images played out in her mind without her consent until-

"Hey, Snark, is the girl awake?" a man with a deep voice drawled. Mikan heard a glass bottle breaking against the hard concrete floor. He was possibly a drunk then. "She should be. The chloroform that we used could only have knocked her out for an 2 hours," a gruff voice replied. "Oh well, I'll go check on her." Mikan heard a chair being pushed and nearing lumbering footsteps. Mikan didn't know what to do, so she closed her eyes tightly and attempted to regulate her breathing when the man named Snark stood in front of her and observed her face closely. He prodded her leg with his big toe.

Seeing no reaction, he grunted, then lumbered back. "She's still knocked out. Such an adorable thing, don't you think? I bet the boss will be happy with her. The daughter of the woman who betrayed him."

"Yeah, and we should bring her there soon." The first man reminded his unexperienced and annoyingly talkative accomplice. God, why must he get a partner? He would rather enjoy the quiet peace of the night and drinking alcohol before it was time to bring the girl to his boss.

Mikan, still with her eyes closed, felt large hands lifting her from the floor roughly and the swaying movement as he walked made her dizzy. When the men had reached the van, Mikan was thrown into the boot which was small but large enough to fit her in. Then, they closed the lid. _Complete darkness._ Mikan felt panicky and claustrophobic. She was hyperventilating now, her eyes dilating in fear. Desperately, she tried to pull free of the ropes which still very tightly bound her. The effort was futile and she felt only the same searing pain of rope burn as before. Squirming in the car boot, she tried to find any object with sharp ends. Her left hand landed on something small and pointed. She thought she had found a penknife. But she couldn't be sure. Mikan foolishly tested it by slicing one of her fingers against the end of the blade. She cringed. The end was quite sharp and warm, rusty-smelling blood was flowing freely out of the tiny cut she had made on her finger.

The car doors slammed shut. Knowing she had no time to lose, she held the blade between her two hands tied together and tried to cut the ropes repeatedly. It was a difficult task and the movement of the car did Mikan no justice. Without warning, the car would accelerate or ascend a slope and Mikan would involuntarily roll backwards; and the car would slow down and jerk to a stop where her body would be thrown forward and rolled slowly back again. After 20 minutes, the rope had been severed by the seemingly harmless but potentially lethal blade. Mikan got started on the ropes on the rest of her body: her mouth with the gag, those bounding her thighs, knees and ankles. Mikan calculated her chances of escaping. It was quite good. She made a mental plan of her escape: when the men opened the boot gingerly, she would leap out of the boot without giving them any chance to carry her. She kept the blade in her right hand which she would use when one of the man attempts to hurt her in her escapade.

As the car rolled to a stop once again, Mikan tensed, waiting for the car to start and throw her backwards where her spine was tingling from hitting the back of the boot countless times. But the car didn't start again. Instead, she heard the distinct sound of doors opening and slamming. This was the moment when she would carry out her plan of escapade. Just as she guessed, one of the men was manually unlocking the boot just in case she should try anything and the other was keeping a guard for people who would witness the scene. The hood of the boot rose hesitantly, then it rose completely. Mikan abruptly but unsteadily stood on the car boot and tried to find a spot to land on. The man called Snark grimaced then sneered at her. "So, you have woken. And you have found her way to cut the ropes," he observed. Suddenly, he swept down and made a grab for her legs.

But Mikan was faster. She leapt cleanly into the air where the man's stubby and clumsy hands couldn't reach and landed on the ball of her feet. Then, without looking back, she ran and ran without a care in the world, except to escape the man.

"Melvin, she's escaping!" her temporary 'guardian', Snark hissed, as he turned his head back to inform his partner. "Oy, stop running, we'll catch up to you anyway," Snark spat in front. Mikan turned around and saw the two men running after her and that they were catching up. _Fast._ Mikan continued running harder still, albeit her legs screaming with the lack of oxygen, her feet so hot along the insoles of her shoe that she knew she was going to get a blister. Sprinting continuously for five minutes, her energy level was depleting quickly and she slowed down by quite a bit. She could also hear the men huffing and cursing after her. Melvin, the one with the better stamina, was 2 metres behind her. He closed the gap between them with some effort and reached out his hand to grap her one of her pigtails. Mikan screamed as he head was wrenched upwards by the Melvin's pull of her hair. Without looking at where she was running, she tripped on a rock and rolled down the road which sloped downwards, pulling the man along with her. Snark had caught up with them and he helped Melvin up while they both gripped Mikan by her arms.

Her head had hit the road pretty hard. Mikan felt dizzy and the last she saw was the two men scooping her body up from the floor. The darkness that she utterly disliked now seemed comforting as it overtook her.

A slim silhouette of a man in dark suit with long hair could be seen from the dimly-lighted alleyway. "What are you doing to that girl? And who exactly are you people?" The voice of this man was utterly dreamy, velvet smooth and deep-down irresistable. "Put her down at once." His tone changed from a low one to a ringing one, as if commanding orders and his eyes glinted dangerously. The men swallowed, their cheeks flushed. They felt an irresistable urge to comply to his request and very drawn to this feminine-featured young man. Slowly they lowered Mikan to the ground, then looked at each other and fled.

Narumi bent forward and inspected the young girl's injuries. He decided that they weren't all that severe and scooped her up gently in his arms. As he accidentally touched an open wound on her leg, she moaned softly.

This girl sure had a long night. But she was going to be all right.

Narumi headed in the direction to the school.


	3. Chapter 3: Gakuen Alice, Here I Come

"Tek, tek," several muted knocking sounds could be heard. It came from from the outside. Mikan restlessly tossed and turned on the bed. She awoke with a small 'oh' as slowly recalled the previous night's events. Sitting up slowly, her body ached badly. She looked at what she was wearing: a green, striped pajamas and her injuries neatly bandaged. The room had white tiles, white beds, white tables, a white television attached to the wall. Everything was white. It smelt clean too. It had to be a hospital or clinic of some sort.

Rubbing her tired eyes gently, she looked towards the direction of the sound. A brown bear with unkempt fur was carrying a bundle of white roses in a paw and walking towards a hospital bed. _Walking._ Mikan pointed at the bear with her mouth open and she gaped at the walking bear, her jaw dropping in shock. The bed which the bear was walking towards was drawn around with the curtain. The bear bowed reverently and laid the bouquet of roses gently on the hospital floor and walked away.

Mikan's finger followed the bear, her mouth still open. As if the bear had just realised her presence, he turned to gaze at her, looking at her closely as if trying to decide whether she was friend or foe. The bear made its choice silently and switched to a fighting stance. Its eyes glinted with ire and one of its paws clenched into a fist and aimed for her face. Seeing this, Mikan shrieked in terror and covered her face before the bear could maul her face.

Just then, the door was flung open and a voice, ringing with authority ordered the bear to not attack her. The bear gazed at him steadily with its beady, dull, black eyes, then grunted dismissively, ambling along as if it had not just wanted to assault her. It opened the window by slamming its paw against the window and dragging it up, then jumped out.

"Ah, you are awake. I thought I heard a scream. Are you okay?" A tall, thin man stood at the door asked, his voice which had rang with authority before, was now quiet and full of concern. She fixed her attention to him instead as he walked towards her, drew up a wooden chair and sat by her bedside. He looked quite feminine, she observed, with his shoulder-length hair, unnaturally smooth and pale skin, which was almost as white as a unicorn, his symmetrical curved lips and almond-shaped eyes with long eyelashes that curled upwards naturally and his gentle gestures every now and then. She gasped. He had hair the exact shade as her mother. The resemblance was so close, except that they were of different genders. As she goggled at his face, she realised that he had resumed talking. "That bear is known to be hostile to any strangers so it's no surprise that he almost attacked you." The man smiled kindly at her.

Mikan blurted almost immediately when he had stopped talking, "Erm, just who are you? And where am I? And what happened to those two men who kidnapped me last night? Are you also one of them? Can you bring me to Gakuen Alice? Why is that bear-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down, I will answer your questions one at a time. Firstly, I'm certainly not in cahoots with those nasty kidnappers. I drove them away and brought you here, so you are safe. Secondly, you are in Gakuen Alice this very moment and I am Narumi sensei, a teacher here. Thirdly, there was no bear." He explained smoothly, convincingly.

"But I know I saw it, a bear with dirty fur, like it hasn't been washed for days and it was carrying the flowers-_she pointed to the white roses on the floor_- and it bowed and put those down and it even tried to attack me, that's why I was shielding my face. You also told it not to attack me just now, didn't you?" Mikan protested determinedly. She fixated her gaze on the sensei's honey-coloured eyes. He seemed taken aback, although he had been denying the existence of the walking bear. "Can I be a student at Gakuen Alice? I know that it's a school for geniuses but I really want to attend Gakuen Alice."she pleaded, trying to convince him with her respectfully clapsed hands and puppy dog eyes.

Narumi was quite bewildered. This girl could actually see the bear, this had to mean that she had an Alice too, but he just didn't know what. But since she definitely had an Alice, she was qualified to attend the school and would be invited to attend the school if anyone discovered her Alice, so she might as well just stay at Gakuen Alice now. "I would have to ask your guardians first. I bet they didn't know that you were on the streets alone at night and would be worried sick now. Why don't you tell me your name and the telephone number of your residence first. If they are okay with your admittance to this school you can transfer to this school." Narumi answered genially.

"I am Mikan Sakura and the residence telephone number is 9786756435 and I don't have parents, there's only Grandfather," Mikan told him mechanically, deep in her thoughts. The man who introduced himself as Narumi sensei nodded at her reply and walked out of the room, presumably to call her grandfather.

_What would Oji-san say to Narumi sensei, she wondered. What if he told sensei no and to send me back home?_ She sighed. Then she heard a soft moan. "Excuse me, but could you help me to draw the curtains to a side?" a polite voice asked. Mikan realised after a few seconds that this question was directed at her. "Uhm, s-sure," she replied hurriedly. Leaping from her bed - her knees felt fine - she drew the curtains to the side of the bed and used a cloth on his bedside table to tie up the curtain.

"Thank you," the boy politely thanked her sincerely. He looked much older than her, but also much more sickly with his pallid complexion, heavily-lidded eyes and a slight sheen of perspiration on his face. There were tubes and other medical whatnots connected to his arms and legs and even one to his heart, so many that he looked like a living puppet. By his bedside, there were a vase of white roses, many 'Get Well Soon' cards and all types of medicine bottles and pills, so many that one glance could not take all the bottles and prescription pills in. So he had to take so much medicine everyday? She swallowed nervously and felt lightheaded and turned her attention away from the medication to the boy again. "Hello, I'm Kaname Sono. I'm in the middle school division. It's rare that I get visitors as I have a weak heart so I have to stay in this medical room for weeks at a time. I was bored so I wanted to talk to you. I heard Narumi sensei say that you could be transferred to this school," he introduced warmly, ruffling his tousled grey hair. His illness explained the many greeting cards. His illness must be fatal, that is why he had to stay in the hospital for long periods of time in case he had a heart failure.

"_Hai_, I really want to attend this school and meet my best friend Hotaru. But I don't know why Narumi sensei was willing to let me attend this school. He didn't seem so keen at first and even tried to lie to me that the walking bear didn't exist," Mikan confided to Kaname, confused.

"Well you see, Gakuen Alice isn't actually a school of geniuses. It is actually a school for people who have abilities from when they are born. These abilities are called Alices. Alices are most likely inherited since people with Alices stay in this school from when they are young as their Alices were discovered and they marry their lovers who once attended Gakuen Alice too. Alices may range from mild to very dangerous. For example, my Alice is the creation of puppets, like Bear. Anyone who could see items created by Alices is a person who has an Alice. And as you could see the bear I created, called Bear just now, you have an Alice. And well, you have to attend the school sooner or later. But since you are already here and you are so interested in attending Gakuen Alice, Narumi sensei complied to your wishes."Kaname explained slowly. _How ironic_, Mikan thought, _a sick boy looking like a puppet, actually has an alice to create puppets._

"By the way, Bear came in here and left you with those white roses." Mikan pointed out to Kaname senpai. She looked towards the flowers in the vase by his bedside. They were the _exact_ same white roses that Bear had brought in. She smiled and added, " I guess Bear really cares about you, Kaname senpai."

"Yeah, I guess he does." Kaname agreed, smiling back at Mikan. But his smile wasn't whole-hearted, for Mikan could see that his gray crystal-clear eyes bore a sorrow, a sorrow so deep that she wouldn't be able to emerge from his sorrow if she looked beneath.

"Mikan, your grandfather has agreed to let you transfer schools here. You will start school tomorrow. Let's prepare you for your first day tomorrow, shall we?" Narumi sensei's voice called through cheerfully to her from the door. Mikan beamed, it would be the best school day ever. And she was so excited and _couldn't wait_ to meet Hotaru.

* * *

><p>Kaname cut out a piece of fabric. He wanted to create a soft toy puppet for Mikan as he thought that she would be lonely upon just entering Alice academy. He felt a sudden stab of pain. The familiar pain whenever he used his Alice. Kaname knew he couldn't stop as Tsubasa would never let him continue creating the puppet. He paused and sighed, thinking of his overprotective friend. Then, he looked at the cloudless night sky. The pale yellow moon cast its dim light upon him, smiling benignly down on him. A breeze swirled in and washed the heat from his perspiring face, cooling his face. He felt refreshed.<p>

Having completed cutting the relevant pieces of fabric, he started to knit them together. It was harder work and the heart-stabbing pain was much worse. He gasped, the ache was overwhelming. Every time the needle went through the fabric, he had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming in pain. Once, when he worked too fast, his heart skipped a heart beat. He continued, working steadily and slowly. He had knitted the limbs on the body of the bear, now he just had to stuff in the cotton and knit the small hole and his work was complete. Painstakingly, he completed the stitching the small hole.

He vaguely noticed that his vision was blurry, that he was swaying hard and that his heart throbbed feverishly, when he tumbled onto the floor, his limbs sprawled in all directions.


	4. Chapter 4: The Scary First Day

Mikan Sakura rolled from her side and fell onto the tiled floor. She awoke with a jolt, remembering that she was sleeping on a couch in the teacher's dormitory, and that she was in Alice Academy now. She stretched out her limbs, which were numb from her sleeping on her side the previous night, and squealed, in her own world of ecstasy: a world of people who had superior abilities, and now she was one of them too. She then wondered what the school would be like, would it have captivating lessons catering to each individual's ability instead of the dreary arithmetic, science and language lessons that she disliked.

"Hey sleepyhead, school's starting soon, so it's best to change into your school uniform!" Narumi sensei's voice pierced through her personal little bubble of thoughts.

That's right, she had to get ready for her first day of school. Today was the day that she would also be reunited with her best friend Hotaru. She dressed quickly hoping that she would have enough time to search for Hotaru before the first period of school started, or else she would be alone again.

She shuddered. She never wanted to be alone again. If she were to be alone, then people might keep staring at her, a newcomer and wondering what Alice she would have, even though she wasn't very sure herself.

After tying her hair neatly into two plaits, Narumi sensei knocked, then entered her room. "Are you ready, Mikan-chan? Let's go to the elementary school classroom together since it's your first day. Besides, I'm going to be your homeroom teacher because the classes are split based on your age group and I am coincidentally in charged of class 2B," he offered.

"Okay, sensei," she looked up at him with wide, grateful eyes.

The school compound was so large. It encompassed three main buildings which were for the elementary, middle and high divisions, a branch office, separate dormitories for male and female students and the Forbidden Forest of Doom. At least, that's what Narumi sensei said.

Mikan frowned when Narumi sensei laughed heartily, yet sadistically after he remarked that no one ever emerged from the Forbidden Forest of Doom after they set foot into it.

She was walking with Narumi sensei to the elementary school now. On the way, she saw many students arriving from their dormitories who had alternate versions of transportations than walking or cycling. Some teleported immediately by vanishing and materialising at the school entrance, some ran at sonic speed bumping into others who fell, some were flying overhead.

Mikan envied them. She hoped that her Alice would be useful too. But Narumi didn't seem to know what her Alice was and she was afraid she wouldn't have one too. She bit her lip, worried.

"What's up, Mikan-chan? You look nervous." Narumi sensei asked concernedly.

"What Alice do I have? What if I hadn't had any at all and my classmates ask me?" Mikan asked desperately. "What should I do then?"

"It's alright, sweetheart. You can just tell them that you were accepted because you can see Bear and they'll believe that you have an Alice. It was also because of that that I knew you had an Alice in you. Ordinary people cannot see the puppets that Kaname makes. Anyway, you'll figure it out soon." he smiled reassuringly. "By the way, you look so adorable in that dress, Mikan. My skill for sizing people up and giving them the right-sized clothes is so handy," he added egotistically.

It was like a paradise. There were many benches at the side of the stonefloor leading to the school. In the chaos of the morning, some students were playing frisbee in a meadow. There were also several fish ponds, a stable and playgrounds.

A huge clock with glittery gold numbering and contrasting black hands not only showed the time, but notices and upcoming events for the various classes. The ceiling was high and arched, with tall, white columns. It reminded her of a holy place, like a church. It was so fascinating as she had never seen a school as massive and majestic before.

_Almost like a sugar-coated mansion. Like the one Hansel and Gretel entered._ She didn't know why, but the thoughts entered her head.

She recalled that Mdm Imai had said that she had been separated from her son till now ever since he entered Gakuen Alice since he was a kid. Still, it seemed a nice enough place that nurtured the special to be outstanding contributors in society.

"Mikan, can you walk to class first? I just remembered that I have to attend a teacher's meeting this morning," Narumi sensei spoke. "The class will be on the second level, the second last class on the extreme right." He smiled regretfully, then waved, turning to walk swiftly in the direction they had came from.

She stood rooted to her spot for a whole minute, eyes popping out. She knew that she most certainly did not have a sense of direction, a trait which she inherited from Grandpa. She gritted her teeth and stepped off in a direction, hoping that it would work out._ May lady luck shine upon her._ She fervently hoped she wouldn't get lost and end up late on her first day here. Her feet thudded against the sandy stone steps of the elementary school. The sound reverberated off the floor and created a second and third echo. Now that she was completely alone, the school just didn't seem so inviting anymore.

She had ascended the spiral stone stairs. At least she knew that she was on the second level. She sighed in deep relief but then tensed again when she took to her new surroundings. The stone building branched off into yet another three different directions and each seemed as sinister as the others. She couldn't make out any light at the end of any of the three buildings.

What was it Narumi sensei had said again? He said the second last classroom on the extreme right. That had to mean either the one facing her extreme left or extreme right. She didn' know which direction he had stood and pointed again. Oh well, she just had to try each path again then. She flicked a coin. Heads-left; tails-right. The coin somersaulted in the air and landed neatly in the middle of her palm. Heads.

She turned left, treading carefully in the dark, eerie passage. She passed by several unused classrooms before she heard a voice. She looked closely and noticed that one of the classrooms' doors was narrowly opened and that someone was talking. Someone was here. That classroom must have students in it.

Mikan skipped to the door and her fingers lingered over it, almost touching the door knob when she heard a husky voice hiss, "You know if you don't succeed, or you reject the mission, everyone here is going to be put in the Punishment Room." She clasped her own mouth, in case she screamed or made any distinct sound.

A faint gasp from another person could be heard and something hard fell to the ground. A throaty, cruel laughter erupted while she could make out the tiniest of sobs. There was the sound of footsteps now.

Mikan knew she was at the wrong place and the wrong time. She could hear her own accelerating heartbeat and the adrenaline pumping through her lean legs. If she didn't go now, she would be caught because she had heard part of it. A dark secret, something about a mission. A secret organisation, perhaps?

She ran soundlessly, yet so fast that her vision blurred significantly. Recognising the stone stairs, she continued sprinting forward, willing herself not to look back, lest she got caught. Finally, she reached a noisy, lit classroom, running thankfully into it. Class had started and Narumi sensei was collecting some worksheets. He shot her a meaningful look and nodded her to an empty double-sitter seat at the back of the class.

Meanwhile...

"Oh, so someone was listening from the outside," a masked man stated. He smiled, his too-perfect pointed silver teeth gleaming in the flickering light of the passage. Behind him, sapphire blue eyes stared melancholically at the sprinting figure.


End file.
